King Takes Queen
by Ucannotstoptheflood
Summary: The gears of war grind again, and the warlords of old war again. Crossover with Sky High, Warren x OC, Harry Potter x OC, NO SLASH


**Chapter One: The Plan is Set**

* * *

Warren noted the new bus stop and watched as twelve freshmen took seats. A thirteenth slid up the the steps with lupine grace and took a seat on the bench next to him. Suspicion emanated from her. Warren noted the dark leather clothing and the choker.

Havoc watched Warren from the corner of her eye. Warren watched her. Immediately, dislike took hold.

A random patriotic kid turned around from the seat in front of them and winced at the intensity of the staring contest. Immediately, Havoc spun toward him with a hand held out. Warren had no idea what would happen, but it was pretty sure it wouldn't be nice.

She lowered her hand and American Kid said, " Hey, what's your name?"

"I am Velika Tepes, daughter of Vlad Tepes the Tenth." American Kid grinned and said, "Slavic, right?"

Warren muttered under his breath. "What was that?" "Vlad Tepes the Third was the real name for Count Dracula, I said."

American Kid shrugged. "Well, my name is Will Stronghold, just for your information."

Another random kid popped up next to Havoc and she startled. "Sup! My name's Zack. This guy is Ethan, she's Magenta, and this is Layla."

Havoc folded her arms and sighed before glaring at them and saying, "I'd like to be left alone. I only enjoy the company of close allies."

The group quieted, and Warren and Havoc continued their staring match.

* * *

Coach Boomer beckoned at her and ordered loudly, "Show me your power, emo-kid!"

Havoc folded her arms and said, "Use my name."

Boomer waved a clipboard at her. "Alright, then... Velika. This is a exam to place you in either of two categories, so just show me it."

Velika created a dagger and waved a hand over it before cutting her left hand. The blood fell on the floor and pooled before rising as a mutated, human shaped blood golem, which froze, defrosted and increased in size before turning into a puddle. Her leathery, clawed wings spread and a blue runic circle engraved itself into the floor before disappearing.

"Matter Manipulation, Enchanting, Necromancy, Flight and Frost, Fire, Arcane and Clerical Magic."

Boomer scribbled on his keyboard and said in a confused voice, "Hero!"

Everybody clapped loudly, not wanting to get on Velika's bad side.

Havoc muttered under her breath, "This is not good."

* * *

Havoc walked into the lunchroom, her wings hidden under a cloak. She sat across Warren, noting his sudden tensing and the vacancy of the table.

"I thought you were joining the Stronghold fans."

"We are antisocial beings. I would rather be asocial. And I notice your dislike of American Kid. It is unnecessary. What has he done to you?"

Warren looked suprised at Havoc's description of Stronghold, but the look disappeared from his face, replaced with a disgruntled resigned look.

"It seems that you would take any chance at smacking Stronghold's skull in. I suggest not. Stronghold is ... enthusiastic, but holds no malice at you. Rather, he fears you but is willing to create a friendship, if I may say so. By the way, he is glancing at you. He seems to be checking if you are still staring at him."

Warren spun so fast he almost gave himself whiplash. Will jumped back and almost landed in his mash potatoes.

"I suggest we work together. We are all going to work together in the future as upholders of society, no?"

"Can I enquire why you speak in perfect English grammar?"

Havoc deflated. "I was taught by exactly sixteen tutors the restrictions and manners of a Countess. But if you prefer, I will speak as you do. Idiot one and two, known as Lash and Speed, should be befriended. We should attempt to draw them to our side, I can tell that they are part of a plot occurring as we speak, so we should try to remove them as factors."

Warren tilted his head in understanding and stated, "I notice that the senior Gwen Grayson is attempting to ensnare Stronghold. She may be the mastermind of this plot. And also, may I enquire why you are here? I have told no one of this, but I have precognition and I sense that you are the mastermind of yet another plan, one that is not nefarious but suspicious none the less."

Havoc's eyes hardened. "I am the descendant of a line of mages, making me one. With my genetics and magical skill, I would have been the leader of my people with my enhanced powers. I was exiled from my race because of my disrespect for the ruler of the wizarding world. My people are in hibernation now, and I am raising an alliance to rebel against their jailer. I trust you, and that is why I will not silence you. You are a simply separated from your kind from your choice. I am exiled from my kind with little chance to reconcile."

* * *

This is a Crossover with Harry Potter! I do not own either Sky High or Harry Potter! If I did, there would be another library in your neighborhood! If this sucks, just say so! But if you flame without reason, I KILL YOU!


End file.
